lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Atmer Empire
The Atmer Empire is a very large Empire of the High Elves located amongst the island of Ulthuan and spreading throughout a multitude of colonies spread throughout the World. The Atmer Empire was once the largest Empire of the world in terms of power, but its strength was sapped after it went through a period of nearly constant civil wars, wars, diseases, and losses of land. The Atmer Empire is dominated by the Elves of which constitute some ninety nine percent of the population of the Empire. Amongst this population it is relatively homogenuous in that the population is nearly completely High Elven following the Exodus of the Sindar Elves, and the Civil War which drove away the Dark Elves. The High Elves while once being massively numerous have spent centuries attempting to rebuild their population but they have stagnated due to a nearly constant warfare that has wracked the island of Ulthuan. The High Elves have a large pantheon, worshipping and praising the Cadai and trying to appease the Cytharai. This large Pantheon exists in an official status and is celebrated by basically every member of the Atmer Empire. The Cadai rule over the heavens and are the sect of Elven gods who represent the positive aspects of the world and of nature. They are mainly worshipped by the High Elves and Wood Elves, while the Dark Elves seem to all but ignore them. The Cytharai rule the Mirai, the Underworld. The High Elves largely shun them and pay homage, trying to appease them. While small shrines exist in Ulthuan there are no priesthoods to serve them. The Dark Elves worship them openly and the cult of Khaine is by far the most prominent and powerful religion in Naggaroth. The High Elves of the Atmer Empire are ruled by the twin thrones of the Phoenix King (Chosen by the Council of Princes) and the Everqueen, the marriage between which symbolises the twin nature of the Elven psyche. It is this overlording power that controls the overall direction of the High Elves on Ulthuan. The Atmer Empire relies upon trade for its external economy and in oder to continue this they have maintained the most powerful navy in the world for centures, and their ships can be found in the major ports of the entire world. Their wares are in high demand for their skill, and recently they have allowed for an increased amount of imports from the other ordered nations of the world into their port of Tol-Eressea. The High Elves became an Empire in the form of the Atmer Empire following the creation of the Elves, and they were placed on the island of Ulthuan by their Titan Lords. On Ulthuan they dominated for generations until the Titans lost in their civil war and the forces of Chaos invaded the world of Earth. During this war the forces of the High Elves would be left near destruction but in the end they would be victorious and this would lead into their dominating period of Golden Age. During their golden age the High Elves would expand out and become truly mighty in terms of every scale that defines a great Empire. Their fall would occur from within when they suffered a series of devestating wars of which begin with the War of Vengeance with the Dwarves, and then led to the Sundering of which led to the creation of the Dark Elves and from that point on an enemy that would forever be against the High Elves. With their population and colonies all but gone the High Elves suffered two last moments of destruction and loss when they first watched the exodus of the Sindar Elves which diminshed their internal strength and left them all alone on the island of Ulthuan that was once home to many different kinds of Elves. Following this they were forced to watch as their largest colony of Tail Vena taken over by the Sindar Elf (one could easily argue he is a Dark Elf) Illidan Stormrage and from this the creation of yet another hybrid of the Elves in the Satyr. Following this loss the High Elves have pulled back into their fortresses and are putting all of their weight behind the actual fortification, and growth amongst the places they have left. Geography Main Article : Ulthuan : "Though our fair homeland is beset on all sides, we shall resist, as our forefathers did before us. In these dark times, as our tainted brethren ravage our shores, we stand defiant and shall emerge victorious. For we are the Asur, the true kin of Aenarion, and Ulthuan shall never fall". : -Prine Tyrion, Defender of Ulthuan Ulthuan is the ancestoral homeland of the Elven Race, located in the center of the Atlantic ocean. Once the center of the Planet wide Elven Kingdom it is now the center of the High Elven Kingdom. The island is in the form of a crescent, with a sheltered inner sea accessible only through the Straights of Lothern. Within the center of the island lies the Island of the dead where the mages who saved the world during the First War with Chaos are still trapped. History Main Article : Timeline of the Atmer Empire See Also : Timeline of the Elves Early History Coruption of Malekith See Also : Malekith After having a series of victories against the Chaos forces he was beaten by a chaos demi god who captured him and took him in chains to the northern Chaos Wastes. Malekith would be left in a cage for decades as he watched the horrifying nature of the surrounding areas of the Chaos Wastes, but his elven nature meant he wasn't corupted as easily as a human would have been. As decades past the Dark Chaos God Slanaash finally revealed himself as the creater of the plot to capture him, and Slanaash would spend decades whispering to Malekith, and finally after decades of coruption the prince of Ulthuan fell to Slanaash's control. Not knowing that he was curupted Malekith would be given the chance to escape, and believing he had fought his way out of the wastes he returned to Ulthuan where there were parades, and great celebrations that the son of Aenarion had returned. While he felt fine, his coruption meant that he would be possessed by Slanaash and this led to him slowly corupting his mother Morathi while he knew nothing about it. As his mother fell into darkness, he returned to travelling the world as he had before in search of glory, and biding his time waiting for his turn as Pheonix king which ceremony dictated would be his. Fall : "The Elf had no idea that he was lost. He believed in his arrogance that he had outwitted a god." : -Tek As he travelled the world again gaining glorly and wealth his younger brother Caledor who was born to a different mother then his own would become very popular in the courts of Ulthuan, and this popularity was leading to talk of him being named the next Pheonix King. Thus when his father did die he was beyond shocked that he was passed over, and he became easy prey to his mother of whom was the leader of the Cult of Pleasure and a growing number of the new Dark Elves. His coruption was a simple matter as Slanaash already had ahold of him, and thus he returned to Ulthuan and bid his brother give him more power or else. His brother was a prideful elf and was insulted that Malekith would bid him to do anything, and thus insulted Malekith by making him lord of the Island of Bones. The island was the smallest holding that gave the title of prince, and was beyond insulting and thus Malekith left Ulthuan and returned to France where he fought against Trollocs and gained more fame after founding several cities, and fortifying the Elven holdings in France. Returning to Ulthuan a second time wanting more power his brother was forced into giving him something real, but still chose to insult Malekith by giving him the weakest of the real provinces when he gave him Lordship of Nord America. This was the last straw for Malekith who outwardly accepted this but inside he wanted his brother dead, and he wanted the throne. War of the Beards Main Article : War of Vengeance : "Before the War of Vengeance the Dwarves and High Elves had what seemed to be inexhaustible armies. The War of Vengeance showed how wrong that thought was." : -Flemeth The War of Vengeance was a massive conflict between the expanding High Elf Empire , and the Dwarven Empire of Karak Ankor. The conflict centered in France but it spread as far east as the World Edge Mountains in Croatia. The conflict was started by the enemies of the High Elves in the Dark Elves, who began raiding groups of Dwarven traders and framing the murders on the High Elves. This led to the arrogant Pheonix King at the time to treat the Dwarves with less then the respect they had usually gotten as a great ally of the High Elves. The two sides could never agree on a means to end the conflict and because of this they would wage war on eachother. The conflict ended when the Dark Elves launched their invasion of Ulthuan and the High Elves were forced to retreat from Europe. The war itself would lead to the utter exhaustion of both races, and lead to their steep downfalls after this war. Third Elven Civil War Main Article : Third Elven Civil War Second Atmer Invasion of Nord America Following the assassination of Aethis Finarfin, and the subsequent defeat of the Second Cult of Pleasure rebellion on Ulthuan by the new Pheonix King Morvael Haleth the forces of the Atmer Empire would launch a massive invasion of the Druchii in Nord America targeting Clar Karond for destruction. Invasion of Ulthuan Following the Atmer defeat the forces of the Druchii led by Malekith launch a massive invasion of Ulthuan which leads to the fall of much of northern Ulthuan, until the appointment of Menethus Aestarion led to the several disastrous defeats for the Druchii. So costly was this war that before the final Battle of Anlec the emotionally devastated Phoenix King Morvael Haleth committed suicide believing the High Elves would lose the battle, but despite this they won victory driving the Druchii from Ulthuan. Goverment The High Elves of the Atmer Empire are ruled by the twin thrones of the Phoenix King (Chosen by the Council of Princes) and the Everqueen, the marriage between which symbolises the twin nature of the Elven psyche. It is this overlording power that controls the overall direction of the High Elves on Ulthuan. The Phoenix King The Phoenix King is the commander of the armies of Ulthuan and determines the level of engagement with the world at large. The election of a new Phoenix King is for obvious reasons a political decision of the highest possible importance. As far as it is known the election seems to be similar to the way the Electors choose the new Emperor in The Empire. Upon the death a king the High Elf princes gather at the shrine of Asuryan, located on the Island of the Flame, to select his successor. Reputation, achievements, the power and influence of the realm of the prince in question are important factors in pair with intrigue, agreements and compromise. The military situation, in particular the war against the Dark Elves, will also influence if a warlike or a peaceful ruler is chosen. Afterwards the new king-to-be must pass through the Sacred Flame, figuratively a final test of Asuryan. During his reign the Phoenix King will hold a ritual year-long marriage to the Everqueen in order to conceive a daughter. Afterwards both rulers may have other consorts and children of these consorts, but only their daughter may become the new Everqueen See Also : Finubar Seafarer Finubar Aestarion the "Seafarer" is the Phoenix King of the High Elves, and the husband of Alerielle Aestarion the Everqueen of the High Elves. Finubar and Alerielle have two children in Teclis, and Tyrion of which his son Tyrion is an extremely powerful Magi that many point to as the most powerful Magi of the elven race, while his son Teclis is the major commander of the High Elven Empire and has become widely known for this reputation. Finubar Seafarer was the oldest child of his father who at that point was a high ranking commander of the current Pheonix King of Ulthuan and from this it was seen by many that he might be in line for the next Pheonix King of the High Elves. During his youth and growth he became a skilled captain of a fleet of High Elven ships of which he used to travel throughout the High Elven colonies and pushed the agenda of his Pheonix King of whome he became increasingly close too. Through this closeness he became a leading diplomat of the High Elves and fell into a pathway of going back and forth between Ulthuan, and western Europe where he grew very popular amongst the Dwarves for his kindness and thoughtfullness towards them. Finubar Seafarer was already famous for his voyages to Europe before being elected by the princes of the High Elves. Historical Phoenix Kings Everqueen The Everqueen of Ulthuan is the consort of the Phoenix King and co-ruler of the High Elves. The current Everqueen is Alarielle, chosen by Finubar Seafarer at the start of his reign. Unlike the Phoenix King the Everqueen is not an elected position but is hereditary, and is such is for life, meaning that it is theoretically possible for an Everqueen to last through multiple Phoenix Kings. But it is also worth noting that only the legitimate daughter of an Everqueen and a Phoenix King can be an Everqueen meaning that the queen of Avelorn has always been the queen of Ulthuan stretching back to the dawn of the High Elven empire and beyond. The Everqueen acts as a foil to the Phoenix King both culturally and politically. Her concerns deal with the spiritual and cultural welfare of the High Elves, focusing on domestic issues like art, religion, or fertility. Much of her position is ceremonial in nature, as the Everqueen often performs ancient rites to ensure the health of Ulthuan. She's also a powerful mage being the high priestess of the elven mother goddesss; Isha. Unlike other magic-users in the Warhammer World however, her power deals with healing and purity, harkening back to a time when the elves used their magic for creation instead of war when Chaos was only a whisper. As a living memory of this lost utopia, the Everqueen's touch alone can banish daemons. See Also : Alerielle Aestarion Alerielle Aestarion is the current Everqueen of the High Elves, and as well is the wife of the Phoenix King and mother of Tyrion, and Teclis Aestarion. Finubar and Alerielle have two children in Teclis, and Tyrion of which his son Tyrion is an extremely powerful Magi that many point to as the most powerful Magi of the elven race, while his son Teclis is the major commander of the High Elven Empire and has become widely known for this reputation. Alerielle was born shortly before the Sundering, and because of this she was not present for much of what many in Ulthuan saw as the coruption of the High Elves. She watched helplessely as the Everqueen at the time was butchered during the Sundering and following this she was forced into a more active role in the High Elven war effort. Because she is naive to this fact, she has attempted to bridge the gap between the Sindar Elves, and the High Elves in the hope that they can all work together again. This has led to her on numerous occasions visiting the Sindar Forest of High Forest, and at the same time this has forced the Elves to continue relations with both the Kingdom of Umbar, and the Kingom of Gondor. In these two relationships the Everqueen is forced to continuesly balance the needs of the two sides. Alerielle Aestarion makes her debut in the story when she meets with the Lucernians in Ravenna alongside her husband Finubar Aestarion in order to discuss an alliance between the two. Alerielle travels with a large entourage to the forest of Quel'Thalas where she meets with the royalty of the forest in order for her to try and work out peace between the Lothlorian Elven factions. She remains for a time but is pained by the fall of the Lothlorian elves of the land, and is forced Provinces of the Atmer Empire Demographics Main Article : High Elves The High Elves are a sub-sect of the Elven race that live on the ancestoral Elven Homeland of Ulthuan. The High Elves are the most civilized and ordered of the High Elven branches, and they have become the most industrialized section of the Elven population. Their population is utterly centered around the Atmer Empire and from here they make their main homes amongst the lands of Ulthuan. Population of Atmer Empire Most Populous Cities Noteable Members Culture Language Main Article : Eltharin Eltharin is the ancient language of the Elves. Eltharin was developed many millennia ago in a time when humans where still uttering primitive grunts and were yet to develop written language. In a similar manner to Khazalid the language of the Dwarfs, it has remained almost unchanged for thousands of years, however unlike Khazalid, several variations of Eltharin are spoken by the different Elven kindreds. Eltharin is a divided language and several dialects are spoken by the various Elven kindreds. Though all these originated in Eltharin, some are so drastically different (being greatly changed by their isolation from Eltharin) that they could almost be called separate languages in their own right. Lesser-known amongst the Elven languages is Anoqeyån, an ancient tongue used solely to shape the Winds of Magic into powerful spells, and is believed to be the closest surviving mortal language to the words spoken by the Old Ones. Eltharin in its many forms, is believed to have evolved from this powerful language, made simpler, more fluid and lyrical, and given mortal uses. Similarly, Eltharin forms the base for the primary human 'arcane language', the Lingua Praestantia, which was developed by Loremaster Teclis when he founded the Colleges of Magic. High Elven Music It is without question that the elves have a high value on the art of music. Their songs are renowned throughout the world as some of the fairest creations ever to have been forged, even though only elves can understand and comprehend them. While humans and halflings and dwarves and the like might use words to convey a message in a song, the elves use the tones and pitches to instill the emotion unto the listeners. It is through this distinct method that the elven beauty is presented, and it is almost eerie and unearthly to anyone else who might hear it, yet so much that it is strikingly fascinating. Song is also a way for the elves to clear their mind of emotion – a form of self-expression to free themselves of the tensions of their lives. For instruments, elves primarily use their own voices – being musical in their very nature. They also favor the sounds of the harp and the horn, as well as a flute. In some of the outer kingdoms particularly, a drum will be favored, providing a monotonous beat, which helps to enhance the particular emotion expressed in the song. High Elven Literature It is perceived that the basis of elven literature is poetry. In general, the nature of the poems are more philosophical, rather than emotional. It is also thought that the High Elves do not usually write their poems down. This is because of supremeness of the moment in which they are written. It describes the world as it was at that very moment – and yet between the second it takes it bring that moment to the next, the world can have changed completely. The poetry written by the elves can vary in theme, especially by the location of the kingdom, and the beliefs that are harbored there. In places of former splendor, like Caledor and Tiranoc, poems might be more comparable to epic proportion, where they tell of some great hero of old, or the glory of the golden age. However, somewhere like Lothern might see a more wide variety of themes, as the quick-paced nature of the city-state tends to lead it to new extents brought in by the commotion of the world trade. In Saphery in particular, however, poetry takes a different meaning. The Swordmasters of Hoeth tend to use poetry to sharpen their minds and harness its skill. They desire to reach a state of precision with the quill, saying much while saying little. However, half the challenge to perceive these abstract concepts is to decipher the dual meaning behind the words – as the very language of the Asur consists of multiple values. Despite this great emphasis on poetry, elves have been known to write manuscripts. These, however, like their poems, tend to concern ideas more commonly than feelings, as well as be a historical novel about occurrences. Most fiction written by the elves is seldom done out of imagination for little purpose – but more so to create a world that entertains the reader while conveying some idea to them that the author wishes to share, thus enhancing the quality of the read and creating a system of value based on how well the message is conveyed through this particular setting. Religion Main Article : Elven Pantheon The High Elves have a large pantheon, worshipping and praising the Cadai and trying to appease the Cytharai. This large Pantheon exists in an official status and is celebrated by basically every member of the Atmer Empire, while in Druchi the religion is tolerated by the overal goverment who are worshipping Khaine of whom is actually Slanaash. The Cadai rule over the heavens and are the sect of Elven gods who represent the positive aspects of the world and of nature. They are mainly worshipped by the High Elves and Wood Elves, while the Dark Elves seem to all but ignore them. The Cytharai rule the Mirai, the Underworld. The High Elves largely shun them and pay homage, trying to appease them. While small shrines exist in Ulthuan there are no priesthoods to serve them. The Dark Elves worship them openly and the cult of Khaine is by far the most prominent and powerful religion in Naggaroth. Category:Elves Category:High Elves Category:Kingdoms Category:Kindoms of Europe Category:Empire Category:Elven Nation